


Grisuma doesn't sleep

by OblivionsTail



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: And night terrors, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grian has insomnia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If I can't sleep neither can they, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Sharing a Bed, Xisuma is restless, and past trauma, bois dont fucking sleep, burger, grisuma - Freeform, its up to interpretation what caused Grian's trauma but I have my own ideas uwu, refrences to injuries caused by night terrors, season 7, this whole fic sounds like it's gonna be porn its not I swear lmao, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsTail/pseuds/OblivionsTail
Summary: Grian and Xisuma may not sleep as often as they should, but at least they do it together.
Relationships: Grian/Xisumavoid
Comments: 18
Kudos: 244





	Grisuma doesn't sleep

Typically in a relationship the night time ritual went one of two ways: either one would go to bed only for the other to follow suit not long after, or they’d both go to bed at the same time.

Grian and Xisuma were the exception.

Neither of them gave themselves much time to sleep, instead deciding to pour all of their time into their projects, only catching the occasional cat nap wherever they happened to be along the way. Though it may not be very traditional, or healthy for that matter, it worked. They both hated going to bed alone and, after all, you can’t exactly go to bed alone if you never end up in bed, right?

For Xisuma, it was the constant admin duties. Sometimes they raged on for so long that the only time he had to put into his personal projects were the times he was supposed to be asleep. Instead of falling asleep the second his head hit the pillow he would lie awake for hours, fingers _itching_ to rip off the blankets, grab his shulkers, and get started on his newest tower or farm or _something_ other than waiting for sleep to finally take him away whenever it feels like it.

Grian on the other hand couldn’t sleep even if he wanted to, _and he so desperately did._ Years of night terrors ripping him out of every sleep he’s managed, occasionally even causing physical injuries when he would jump out of bed led to him developing horrid insomnia. He rarely managed to sleep and the times he did were plagued with nightmare after nightmare, constantly being jolted awake by his own trauma until the builder finally gave up and stopped building bedrooms in his bases all together.

Not much about this arrangement changed after the two started dating. Since they could at least vaguely understand where the other was coming from, neither made any major efforts to try and fix their sleeping schedules. If it worked, why change it? Even when they did force the other to bed it’s rare that they actually used the bed for its intended use. Their time in bed together was taken up by talking, cuddling, and the occasional nights where the last thing they want to do is sleep, the nights where hands explore every inch of the other’s skin- the peaceful silence of the night interrupted by sounds of pleasure; hushed moans and whispers of love muffled between lips.

All the time Grian spent with his admin was simply amazing, he loved every second he got to spend with Xisuma, loved almost every part of him- but his favorite times with him would always be those quiet nights, just laying in bed without a care in the world. Xisuma never forced him to try and sleep, and neither did Grian. The most either did was force the other to lay for a bit, let their muscles relax. When Xisuma started to feel that familiar itch in his hands Grian would hold them and bring them to his lips, usually with some flirty remark, and try his best to distract the admin for a little while longer, at least long enough to ensure he won’t find his boyfriend passed out in his skeleton grinder with just his dogs to protect him (yes that _actually happened_. Needless to say Grian will never let the admin live that one down).

On rare occasions Grian will find himself dozing off, eyes flickering open and closed while he tries desperately to pay attention to whatever rambling nonsense Xisuma is going on about- nonsense that Xisuma only kept spewing because he noticed the builder finally falling asleep in his arms. It never lasted long, and usually ended with Grian waking up in a cold sweat with Xisuma’s strong arms around him being the only thing stopping him from flinging himself off the bed and onto another possible injury. Of course, Xisuma did this on purpose. While he already adored being able to hold Grian in his arms during those rare moments of slumber, he found that they both felt a lot safer the tighter Xisuma held him- and despite Grian’s anxieties wondering if he was being too needy, too much of a bother to him Xisuma proved him wrong every time. Every time Grian voiced those doubts Xisuma would patiently listen to the end, only to brush Grian’s bangs away, kiss his forehead, and remind the builder that he’ll never be a bother, that despite whatever demons haunt his dreams they could never keep Xisuma from the pesky bird he fell in love with.

Those rare moments of vulnerability are Xisuma’s favorite. For as long as he’s known Grian he’s been an agent of chaos. Always moving, always scheming up the next big server wide event or pranking someone’s bush. No matter how hard he tried Xisuma could never find a moment where Grian didn’t seem as if he had a million things to do and less time in the day than everyone else to do it, it was… A bit concerning, to say the least. Even Mumbo had to admit he’s rarely ever seen Grian just sit for a while- even if they were talking it seemed as if Grian always had some crafting or some new trick he wanted to try while they spoke. He had a vague idea why Grian was so restless, so reluctant to stop moving, but as he put it, “that’s something you’d have to ask him yourself, mate.”

And he did! Eventually… After a season and a few months passed.

It’s not like it’s something easy to bring up like “oh hey I’ve been watching you and asking around for the past few months and I noticed you, like, never sleep- you good or…?”

It wasn’t until a while into season 7 that he got the courage to ask. They had been dating for a few months at this point, but it was the first time they slept in the same bed together.

Grian had fallen asleep on his back with Xisuma resting his head on his chest, laying on his side and hugging the builder’s waist. At the time he didn’t even know of Grian’s night terrors, he assumed Grian was like him, not sleeping because there was more he’d rather do. But then Grian screamed. Xisuma shot awake, quickly moving to sit up and look around for the danger only to realise… There was none. His eyes only found Grian in the bed beside him, now on his side and trembling like a leaf in a hurricane. 

It took a while to calm the builder down but once he did they spent a long time in near complete silence, only being broken up by the occasional chirp of a distant parrot, or the sniffle of a much closer one. Grian was, surprisingly enough, the first one to break the silence. For the first time he told Xisuma about his insomnia that prevents him from sleeping, and the night terrors that haunt his dreams when he does manage to sleep and his mind when he’s gone so long without it he starts to hallucinate. Xisuma never interrupts him. Never stops him to ask questions or for more information than he’s given, he simply let Grian continue on giving as much information as he feels comfortable sharing and no more.

They’d been dating for a few months already, but at that moment, seeing Grian so vulnerable, so _open_ and _trusting_ with the moonlight shining behind him and Xisuma’s too-big shirt on his back… He knew he’d fallen in love.

Those were the moments they both cherished the most, the nights they spent in Xisuma’s bed doing anything but sleeping, when their unrestrained laughter or hushed speaking echoes off the walls of Xisuma’s base. Those nights served as a gentle reminder of why they fell in love, of how they were the only ones in a long time that’d managed to make each other relax, stay away from their projects for a few hours. Grian was the only one Xisuma had met that managed to calm his hands, and Xisuma was the first person in a long time that was able to break past his shell that kept him from relaxing.

Even if they don’t find sleep very easily, at least they found relaxing in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this between 3:30 and 6:30 because I couldn't sleep lmao. It'd be pretty funny if someone read this when they're supposed to be sleeping ngl.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://shuangxuan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/OblivionsTail)


End file.
